The present invention relates to an interchangeable sheet album for photographs and cards.
The practical advantages of a photo album with interchangeable sheets could be various and easily imaginable. However, this kind of album cannot be made similarly to traditional filing card binders, since conventional snap-closing metallic devices would be aesthetically unsuitable, and also because it is know that it is difficult to turn the cards over, since during the rotation movement the holes of the cards tend to lock on the rings to which they are coupled. On the other hand, it is not possible to excessively increase the size of the coupling holes, since this would not allow to obtain a correct and aesthetically necessary superimposition of the sheet or cards.